Colossus
Colossus is the Capital Ship of Zumbalari. It has many weapon slots, five 1x4 C-slots and three 2x3 M-slots, which is the second most among Capital Ships. It is noteworthy that among the five C-slots, four of them have built-in targeting units, except the second right most one. In addition the Capital Ship has an innate 50% kinetic, 33% heat and 33% energy resistance. For player use, it's recommendable to fit the ship with Railguns, Missile Launcher M2s and then five Rangemaster Units for letting it attack at very long distances. It's worth noting that this is is the third slowest Capital Ship (after Dreadnaught and Thor) under even ideal conditions so range is a must, especially against fast and small targets. Afterburner and projectile speed mod on Railguns can help with the accuracy. For a more aggressive approach, it can be fitted with Mass Driver M2s/Neutron Blaster M2s/Pulse Cannon M2s in C-slots(with Pulse Cannon M2 in the non built-in targeting slots so Targeting Unit can be installed) and Rocket Launchers in M-slots. With Rangemaster Units and Automated Reloaders, it can output a curtain of bullets and rockets, leaving little space to dodge while blocking almost every weapons except ray/beam. Point-defense enemies will quickly be drain out facing this setup. Afterburner will help chasing fast and long ranged ships. Appearance This extraordinary looking Capital Ship is converted from an asteroid, and looks like a giant Interceptor ship inside an asteroid, with it's guns sticking out. Strategy This Capital Ship is slow with low turn rate. Flanking is usually a better tactic against it as attacking head-on will take heavy damage while being pushed away by the Mass Driver M2s and Heavy Missile Launchers. Due to the high kinetic resistance, it's advised to use weapons of a different damage type. *'Non-veterans' are equipped with three Heavy Missile Launchers. Coupled with low turn rate, flanking is recommended. *'Veterans' are equipped with three Heavy Missile Launchers, three Neutron Blaster M2s and two Mass Driver M2s and a pair of AI-only Interceptor Drones, though without Drone Factory to respawn them. They also have a Repair Bot equipped and some High Energy Focus M2s to increase damage by 200%. However, with further decreased turn rate, they can be easily flanked as long as the interceptor drones are taken care. *'''Double Veterans '''have five Mass Driver M2s, with the three Heavy Missile Launchers replaced by two Missile Launchers and four Small Missile Launchers, coupled with a Repair Bot, a Drone Factory to respawn the drones and 100% damage increased from High Energy Focuses. They also have a quick recharge rate and their engine focused on improving turn rate to an average level among Capital Ships, flanking requires a much faster ship. Cloaking system can be used as compensation for slow ships in order to attack it at its back. **Note: As of current game version, the AI-only Gravity Generator(large blue reactor) on Double Veterans no longer works, making them the easiest Double Veteran Capital Ship to defeat. Gallery Colossus Default.png|Default Layout Colossus Veteran.png|Veteran Colossus Colossus Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Colossus Category:Ships Category:Zumbalari Category:Capital Ships